


Just Us Two

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i got bored and i wanted to write tomtord let me live ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: Tom and Tord are left alone at the house while Edd and Matt goes off to do some shopping.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 38





	Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible at writing romance but i wanted to make this anyway

“Alright so Edd and Matt went out to do some shopping leaving us two alone here with a list of house chores,” Tord called walking into the living room holding a piece of paper Tom was asleep on the couch which wasn’t a surprising sight for Tord to see he gave him a disappointed stare stepping over to the sofa.

“Hey. Wake up,” Tord grabbed Tom’s shoulder shaking him to wake him up but his hand was pushed aside by a sleepy Tom he rolled over on his side his back facing Tord “Five more minutes…” Tom spoke in a sluggish tone.

“No, no five more minutes you you gotta wake up so we can get these chores done before Edd and Matt get back,” Tord grabbed the back of Tom’s hoodie he began to tug on it hoping it would wake him up but he ended up pulling Tom onto the floor making him bolt up awake. 

Tord backed up in surprise he didn’t expect that to happen Tom rubbed his head his gaze turning to face Tord with his black eyes meeting Tord’s eyes “You know there are other ways of waking someone up!” 

“Sorry I didn’t intend that to happen! I'm just trying to give you a little tug you know? To get your attention?” Tord apologizes giving Tom a worried look he let out a sigh closing his eyes before he looked back at Tord “It’s fine man but next time at least throw a bucket of water at me as I do with Matt.” 

Tom sat down on the sofa he got out his flask from the pocket of his hoodie and began to take a sip from it, Tord sat next to him and began reading from the list of the chores Edd had left for the two to do while he was going off the list Tom looked to the side as his arm slowly shifted behind Tord resting on his shoulder. When he noticed Tord stopped reading as his face began to blush a bit.

“Ahem anyway, we gotta refill Ringo’s food dish to make sure he’s all set we also gotta clean out Matt’s room and recognize his novelty toy collection while also cleaning the dust off them,” Tord continued rolling his eyes when he got to the part about Matt’s novelty toy collection. 

While he was going off the list again Tom picked up the remote and pressed the button turning on the TV then began flicking through channels until he found something that caught his interest “Alright now that I’ve listed down the chores we have to do from the list do you understand everything?” Tord asked.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I do,” Tom responded bluntly this made Tord give him a disappointed look like he knew Tom wasn’t listening to him he got up from the sofa and walked out of the living room Tom watched him leave shrugging his shoulders as he went back to channel surfing after a few minutes Tord walked back into the room holding a bucket of water when he saw he was distracted a smug smile appeared on his face as he snuck behind the sofa. 

He slowly began to stand up he lifted the bucket in the air and began to pour the water on Tom who bolted up from the sofa quickly after having water poured on him he looked behind the sofa hearing Tord laugh along with the sound of the bucket being dropped on the floor “Think that’s funny huh?” Tom asked as he shook himself to dry off. 

Tord got up stepping towards Tom as he continued to laugh “Hey! How else was I gonna get your attention huh? Besides I thought it was pretty funny!” Tord snickered.

“You know if you wanted to get my attention that badly you could have done this.” With that Tom suddenly grabbed Tord and pulled him closer this made Tord blink in surprise as his face turned red light with that he closed his eyes as he began to kiss Tord this caught him by surprise making Tord’s face glow red but closed his eyes after a few minutes.

When a few minutes passed Tom let go of Tord and walked towards the bucket picking it up “Alright what’s the first thing we’re doing?” He asked looking over at Tord whose face was still red.

“H-Huh? Oh yeah! Uh... I guess we should start by cleaning the kitchen floor?” He suggested rubbing his arm nervously.

“Alright I’ll re-fill this bucket you go get the mop from the closet,” Tom made his way into the kitchen leaving Tord in the living room after Tom left Tord looked down at the floor rubbing his arm still eventually a wavy smile appeared on his face as he let out a content sigh before following Tom into the kitchen.


End file.
